


One Bite's Not Enough

by rinnenotsubasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, and disgusting fluff, i hate choi seungcheol, inspired by that fan sign, non-au, not-so-innocent shua, side wonhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: What’s innocent no longer stays innocent when you have a not-so-innocent boyfriend.





	One Bite's Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention that [I hate Choi Seungcheol](https://lovejoshua17.tumblr.com/post/162400680013/f-a-k-seungcheol-deadass-bites-jisoos-shoulder-in)?

“The fan signing. What was that?” With a gleeful smile and playful hit to his shoulder, it was decidedly not a scolding from Joshua. So Seungcheol only grinned. He received Joshua’s beautiful laugh as a response. He grinned even wider.

They and the rest of the members were at Pledis office, just had a short meeting after finishing a fan signing. Earlier at the fan signing Seungcheol did something that made Joshua questioned him. He bit Joshua’s shoulder on stage. Twice.

It was all playful for Seungcheol. He just felt a bit tired and starting to lose focus, plus Joshua was cute (he’s always cute), he didn’t even think.

But now, right here in the almost empty meeting room, as they were preparing to go back to the dorm with everyone, Joshua gave Seungcheol that angelic smile of his and said this.

“Can you bite me again?”

All the dirty thoughts that weren’t present during the fan signing came flooding Seungcheol’s head right then right there. It was too much that Seungcheol’s brain stopped functioning for a moment, he almost pushed Joshua to the table and pounced on the younger, saved by the voice of Seungkwan joking around with Seokmin that made him manage to keep the last bit of his rational thoughts.

Joshua blinked his sparkly eyes as if oblivious to Seungcheol’s struggle. Seungcheol knew that Joshua wasn’t innocent per se. Not as corrupted as Jeonghan (who was not the spawn of Satan, _he was Satan_ ) and no, not horny all the time like Junhui (poor Wonwoo, really), only a bit mischievous at times. Playful. He liked to play jokes and tease with nice intention, you know, like a child, and sometimes Seungcheol would have his head in the gutter and responded with not so childish intention, and Joshua would reciprocate because he was not, after all, innocent.

Seungcheol knew he had to do something, or else.

“Jeonghan!” He called out to his friend who already went past the door. The latter turned his face but looked like he had no intention to spare any effort and walk back. Seungcheol glared at him and with a sigh and tired look, Jeonghan came back into the room.

“I need you to take the kids out. Have some nice dinner or something. Here’s my card. Tell them everything’s on me.” He took Jeonghan’s hand and put his card on it. “Please.”

Jeonghan glanced at the card briefly before going back to give Seungcheol a bored look. “I want to sleep.”

“ _Ugh, Jeonghan_. I said _please_.”

Jeonghan seemed adamant but then Joshua said cutely, “Please, Hannie~” and Jeonghan squinted his eyes, looking at Joshua and Seungcheol alternately before scrunching his forehead and nose in visible disgust.

“Okay, fine. Ugh. Just make sure we won’t have any traumatizing at the dorm by 10.”

And that’s how Seungcheol went home with Joshua to the dorm, free from other 11 guys. Alone. Yes.

Joshua went inside first and Seungcheol closed the door behind them. After a small bang and a click, Seungcheol threw himself on Joshua’s back, hugging the latter by the waist.

“Shua~ Can I bite you?”

Joshua giggled (oh, how Seungcheol _loved_ his giggle) and placed his hands over Seungcheol’s.

“Yes, Cheollie, but let’s get to the bed first.”

At this point Seungcheol was already warm all over from Joshua’s voice and the little contact of their skins, he mouthed the right side of Joshua’s neck with the thought that he would combust if he didn’t.

“Whose?” he asked between his kisses.

For a while Joshua only let out small hum and sigh so Seungcheol thought he didn’t hear him, but then Joshua replied with an amazingly composed voice.

“Yours.”

Seungcheol hummed his agreement on Joshua’s skin. He never felt comfortable getting intimate with Joshua in the latter’s room because it was also Seungkwan and Seokmin’s room. His own room however, which he shared with Jeonghan, Mingyu, and Jihoon, was fine. He didn’t feel any guilt towards Mingyu and Jihoon (sorry not sorry), and certainly not Jeonghan.

Speaking of Jeonghan.

“Should we do it on Jeonghan’s bed?” The guy deserved something for all the suffering he’s put him through, Seungcheol thought bitterly.

“Hmm... I don’t think it’s a good idea, Cheol...” said Joshua as he tilted his neck, giving Seungcheol more access to his skin (which Seungcheol gladly took). “Your bed is better. It smells like you.”

Seungcheol gave one long and hard suck to Joshua’s neck before asking, “You like my smell?”

There’s an odd sound, like a mix of a giggle and a sigh. “I like you, Cheol.” Seungcheol sighed and felt himself melting into Joshua even though they’re not one yet.

He didn’t remember who took the first step to his room. When he realized he was already kissing Joshua’s soft lips, their bodies joined by the lips and hips, moving like a series of up and down waves with Joshua under Seungcheol. Both of their shirts were gone, but they still had their pants on. It was a bit suffocating to feel Joshua, so hard and needy through the constriction of fabric, but it was a good kind of suffering. The one that gave him pleasure of wanting more.

Their kiss was in rhythm with their hips, slow and gentle, taking their time with each nibbling and sucking and tonguing. Seungcheol felt like he could go on forever, but eventually Joshua pulled away from him, lust-glazed eyes looking at Seungcheol as he said with breathy voice.

“Cheol...”

Seungcheol pushed his hips down hard on Joshua’s and kissed him ferociously at the same time, swallowing Joshua’s moan. One last time before completely pulling away from Joshua. He didn’t remember taking a bottle of lube and condom from the bottom of his drawer, but there they were, ready by the side of the bed. Seungcheol wasted no time to get them in use.

Seungcheol loved many things and preparing Joshua was one of them. The way Joshua shut his eyes close—not from embarrassment but from pure pleasure—as he slipped his fingers inside Joshua’s warm hole was divine. Seungcheol always looked at those closed eyes and rosy cheeks as he moved his fingers. There was no view more beautiful than this. Add that with the way Joshua’s hips chased his fingers with so much honesty. Heaven.

Joshua’s eyelids opened slowly and he said, “I’m ready.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

The smile Joshua gave him was so lovely he wanted to kiss it and he did just that. After one peck, Seungcheol took his fingers out and prepared to enter Joshua with a different way.

He pushed inside slowly, and although he’d done this so many times, he always felt what he did during their first time; like suddenly magic was real and he could feel them inside him, warm and bursting.

When he’s all the way in, he caught Joshua’s eyes and they both smiled at the same time. Joshua was still smiling when he mouthed “Bite me” to Seungcheol. Seungcheol nodded and dove his head down to Joshua’s chest, taking the latter’s left nipple into his mouth.

He moved his hips, thrusting himself in and out, trying to give equal attention to both Joshua’s hole and nipple. Beautiful small moans from Joshua’s lips became his BGM and motivation.

After a while Joshua said with a mewl, “H-harder...” Seungcheol, willing to give Joshua anything he wanted, moved his hips slightly faster and with more power. But then Joshua whimpered again. “Both~” Only then that Seungcheol understood what Joshua meant.

Not stopping his slightly faster thrusts, Seungcheol took care of Joshua’s nipple, now using more teeth and less lips. He was hesitant at first, afraid of hurting the love of his life, but then he felt Joshua’s hand on the back of his head, stroking him with encouragement. He was then convinced and continued his ministration, proceeding with the other nipple later on.

When both of Joshua’s pink buds had turned red, Seungcheol pulled his face away to take a look at Joshua’s face. The latter didn’t shy away and kept his gaze intertwined with Seungcheol’s, eyes slightly lidded and lips spread apart in a series of small “Ah! Ah! Ah!”

“Are you close, Shua?” Seungcheol could barely whisper since he was overwhelmed with how tight Joshua was wrapping him.

“Aah~ Y-y—Ngghh, aah! Y-yes, nggh...”

Seungcheol nodded and was about to put his hand on Joshua’s length, but Joshua spoke again.

“Bite me again, Cheol...”

Seungcheol complied and his hand left Joshua’s hard member in favor of his hips, while his face dove down to Joshua’s left shoulder, taking a mouthful of the naked flesh. He started by tracing his lips, then gradually sinking his teeth, gnawing along the surface as best as he could do while keeping a steady rhythm on his hip thrusts. When Joshua put his legs around Seungcheol’s waist, pushing their bodies even closer together with his heels, Seungcheol couldn’t do it anymore. He stopped moving his mouth around and bit a certain spot on Joshua’s shoulder instead. Fear of hurting Joshua was back for a second but Joshua’s moan was getting louder next to his ear and he just let himself getting drowned in pleasure. His thrusts were no longer controlled, now he’s literally pounding into Joshua.

Despite wanting to focus on Joshua clenching and unclenching over him, Seungcheol felt everything. Joshua’s hands on his back, his throbbing length slapping against their abdomens, the taste of his skin in his mouth, the aroma of their sweat mixed with a bit of Joshua’s shampoo, the sound of his name in that sweet, sweet voice. Everything felt good, _too good_ , he wanted to scream. Yet he kept his mouth on Joshua’s shoulder, determined to give what Joshua wanted and make him come.

When Joshua did come, Seungcheol felt a sense of satisfaction and happiness, more than when he came himself a few seconds later. He took his mouth off Joshua’s shoulder to trace Joshua’s face with small kisses. When he got to Joshua’s lips, he could feel his boyfriend’s smile.

“Thank you, Cheol. It was great.”

“You too.” Seungcheol’s thank you was actually not only about what just happened. It was for everything. But he said no more and just hoped he could do more in the future to convey his gratitude.

Their smiles never left as they cleaned up and proceeded to sit on the sofa in the living room, watching TV for a good 20 minutes until the other members came home. Jeonghan only looked at them with tired expression and threw Seungcheol’s card on his lap. His steps towards his room were hesitant, stopping at the door and putting his head inside to look around and confirm Seungcheol’s and Joshua’s impeccable cleaning job before finally going inside.

The others were showering him with “Thank you for the treat!” then went on to do their own things. Wonwoo was the last to say thank you and he stayed beside the sofa for a while, looking at Seungcheol and Joshua with unreadable expression he often had on his face.

“Uh... Wonwoo...”

Seungcheol knew that Wonwoo _knew_ because (1) Wonwoo was not stupid, (2) he was right next to them at the fan signing stage and probably noticed something at the meeting room, he’s observant, (3) he also had a not-so-innocent boyfriend.

“We need it sometimes...”

“I’m not judging.”

Seungcheol felt a little less awkward at that. “Thanks. If you ever need space with Jun, you know... I’ll help.”

Wonwoo’s impassive face stayed for a few seconds before being replaced with a defeated look.

“Thanks...” Wonwoo sighed. “But it’s fine.”

Seungcheol smiled in sympathy. He forgot that Wonwoo’s situation was a bit different. Both Joshua and Jun were no prude (despite their innocent vibe), but Jun was... He was something else. To put it simply, he was always horny and might not be the most compatible person for Wonwoo who—despite not to the level of the perpetually lethargic Jeonghan—couldn’t be considered as the more active ones in the group. He’s almost on par with Jihoon the indoor dweller.

Joshua pushed himself on Seungcheol’s back so he could move closer towards Wonwoo. When he got close enough, he whispered, “You can do it while sitting and let him do the work if you’re too tired.” Seungcheol wanted to laugh when he saw Wonwoo froze.

“Oh! But I don’t know if you top or not. If he’s the top, then just lie down and leave the rest to him.” Joshua had a smile on his face. This not-so-innocent angel was still an angel after all. He was trying to be helpful.

“Okay...”

Wonwoo still looked unmotivated though, so Seungcheol added a push.

“It’s also kind of weird to hear your name moaned.” Seungcheol confessed his experience of accidentally catching Jun masturbating. It didn’t happen once or twice. “He seemed pretty pent-up.”

Wonwoo let out the second sigh tonight. “Sorry about that. I’ll take care of it,” he said before going to his room, leaving Seungcheol and Joshua to cuddle in front of the TV.

Despite having some incompatibilities, Wonwoo and Jun seemed to be doing great. They were always taking care of each other in the smallest ways, things like reminding the other to eat and ensuring a comfortable extra sleep whenever they’re on the road. They also showed adorable interactions and physical contact, like what they were doing right now: throwing each other glitters from their eyes while faking bites into each other’s arms.

“They’re so cute.” Joshua said next to Seungcheol. Seungcheol hummed in agreement. He continued to watch the other couple’s antics with a smile until he felt something on his left bicep. He turned to see Joshua mouthing him over his clothes.

“You’re too hard,” he said after he pulled away and shook his head.

Seungcheol grinned as he said, “You know what else is hard?” They both laughed and Seungcheol was going to leave it at that. He was just joking because he couldn’t be getting hard for his boyfriend in the office with a bunch of other people in the same room (except that one time, that was an exception). But Joshua took his hand and took him to the hall, a cute smile on his face, up until they arrived at a small supply closet next to the bathroom.

“Shua?”

That was Seungcheol’s first word after they went inside and Joshua closed their door. He wanted to ask again but Joshua had his hand exactly on the bulge in Seungcheol’s pants.

“You’re lying, Cheollie,” he whined with the most adorable pout. “But it’s okay, I can make it true.”

“S-Shua, people can hear.” The closet was right next to the bathroom, along a corridor that people often frequented. The wall’s not thin but it’s not _that thick_.

“I can be quiet,” he gazed at Seungcheol, still with that innocent look. “You can bite me so you won’t make a noise.”

A thought flashed through Seungcheol’s head: He should go out for a drink with Wonwoo sometimes. Share the hardships from dating their not-so-innocent boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe instead of Cheol I should hate myself for having such a dirty mind, but no.
> 
> I just can’t make Shua as the innocent one, despite Cheol being the one who _started the damn thing_ , because I already saw Shua’s true colors and I can’t unsee.


End file.
